Silvermist
Silvermist a.k.a."Sil" (for friends) is a Water-talent fairy with an East Asian appearance with fair skin, brown eyes, and black hair. She is delightfully offbeat and has an upbeat way of looking at everything. Very much a free spirit, she often listens to her heart more than her head. She’s an easygoing soul who is eager to please and makes friends easily. Her sense of loyalty is unmatched, and rubs off on Tinker Bell. Silvermist’s guilty pleasure is listening to rumors and gossip from the babbling brook and singing fountain. Disney Fairies's Franchise: ''Tinker Bell (2008) In ''Tinker Bell (2008), Silvermist (as the main deuteragonist), is first seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell. Silvermist, along with the others, tried to help Tink change her talent when she didn't want to be a tinker any more. She tried to help by teaching her how to put waterdrops on spiderwebs, ending in a disaster. She went to the Mainland with Tinker Bell and the others to deliver spring when everything was fixed. It was shown that Sil had a twin named Eesha Parmar. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) Later in ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009), Silvermist is seen delivering autumn with the other fairies. After, Tinker Bell and Terence have a fight, she tries to comfort him even suggesting to Tink to apologize. Throughout the film she is seen preparing for the Autumn Revelry, like teaching tadpoles how to blow bubbles. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) She went to Fairy camp with the other fairies in ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010). When Tink was captured by Lizzy, she and the others built a boat to get to her. Later, she helped distract Mr. Twitches while Vidia saved Tink. Then Vidia got captured by Dr. Griffiths, they went to go save her and helped Lizzy fly. ''Pixie Hollow Games (2011) In ''Pixie Hollow Games (2011), her partner was Marina. They did well in a few events but lost at some point because they weren't at the last event. It is shown in the first Tinkerbell movie that she has a little humor when she mentions to the girls that the light that Tinkerbell was trying to hold was "light".. thus Fawn was laughing in a sarcastic laugh as it was an obvious pun. ''Secret of the Wings (2012) In ''Secret of the Wings (2012) she is seen with the other fairies. She is later seen with Rosetta, Iridessa and Vidia visiting Tinker Bell in the infirmary because she had crossed the border. Tinker Bell builds a machine capable of making snow and Periwinkle brings the heat to the Pixie Hollow. She meets Periwinkle along with Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, and Vidia. After a while the ice machine and the machine just stops producing cold. Periwinkle is rushed the border. In the end she is seen with a coat in Winter Woods. ''The Pirate Fairy (2014) Silvermist is set to appear in the upcoming Tinker Bell film where she and her friends magically swap talents. Silvermist becomes a fast-flying fairy. Books: Beck and the Great Berry Battle (2006 book) She appeared briefly in ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle, during the Berry Battle, Silvermist had gone through four umbrellas and was getting a new one from Rosetta. − − In Tink, North of Never Land Silvermist helps make Terence feel better after his fight with Tinker Bell by teaching him to walk on the water with skimmers. Then again at the end worried about Tink and happy to see her. ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008 book) While at a fairy picnic in ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, while playing spots and dots a white ladybug landed on her head. Iris acts concerned about it, because it is considered unlucky. Silvermist doesn't believe it though, but when playing fairy tag she bumps her head causing the others to think she is cursed. Vidia tries to get a rise out of her several times, while to prove herself she accidentally knocked all the pitchers that she had just filled down. Again causing the fairies to believe she is cursed, then she misses the best songbird concert ever, again another sign. For a waterball contest, together with Fira they try to work together to get rid of the curse. She goes to sleep on the beach and Vidia wakes her up for the contest. At the contest, she finds a five-leaf clover and the curse is supposedly lifted, but Silvermist still believes that it wasn't bad luck at all. ''Four Clues for Rani (2011 book) In ''Four Clues for Rani, Silvermist had accidentally dropped Tally's belt in Havendish Stream. Rani went in after it for them and got it, then she and Tally went to the Home Tree. Her partner for the Fairy Treasure Hunt was Zuzu. Appearances Books: *''Beck and the Great Berry Battle'' *''Tink, North of Never Land'' *''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse '' *''Four Clues for Rani'' Films: (Disney Fairies's Franchise) *''Tinker Bell (2008) '' *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) '' *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) '' *''Pixie Hollow Games (2011) '' *''Secret of the Wings (2012) '' *''Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy (2014) '' Video Games: *''Pixie Hollow Online'' *''Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell'' *''Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' *''Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' Trivia *Silvermist is voiced by Lucy Liu *Fawn helps Silvermist to be able to talk to aquatic animals. Sil can teach tadpoles to blow bubbles. *Her favorite flower is the water lily. *Fashion Statement: Cool in blue. *Special Hangout is the Babbling Brook. *Her guilty pleasure is listening to rumors and gossip. *Silvermist is the second youngest of Tink's friends. *She's crazy about everyone in Pixie Hollow getting along and listening to her heart. *Her pet peeve is loud noises. *She's known for her upbeat and slightly offbeat way of looking at things. *Sil loves to eat water chestnuts, watermelon, and salt water taffy. Quotes *"You've heard of a dewdrop? This is a don't ''drop." (From ''Tinker Bell, when Sil is teaching Tink to be a water fairy) *Terence: She just exploded! − − Silvermist: (Gasp) She exploded?! − − Terence: No! I don't mean... like that! I mean... she just yelled at me.... − − Silvermist: Oh! (Laugh) Did she turn red? − − Terence: Well, of course she turned red, it's Tink! − − Silvermist: Just give her a chance to cool off. − − Terence: Yeah, you're probably right... (From Lost Treasure, when Silvermist is comforting Terence after his fight with Tink) *Fawn: Sil do you think the storm will past soon? − − Silvermist: No it's that its gonna get stronger (From The Great Fairy Rescue when Sil and her friends decided to save Tinker Bell) − − Silvermist: Somebody switched our heads! − − (Fawn gasps) − − Tinker Bell: No, no somebody switched our talents.(From The Pirate Fairy when Tink knew that their talents have switched) *Tinker Bell: Your dress. − − Silvermist: And that's my dress − − (Tinker Bell gasps) (From ''The Pirate Fairy ''when Sil and Tink saw their dresses are in different colors) Gallery Tally and Silvermist.png Silvermist 25 display.png Funny Silvermist.jpg Silvermist Profile.jpg Sil and the lost.jpg Silvermist in a mini-game in the online Pixie Hollow Game..png Silvermist spiderweb.jpg Foto-silvermist-de-campanilla-el-secreto-de-las-hadas-2-035.jpg Silvermist 1024x768.jpg Pixie-Hollow-Games-Trading-Cards-Silvermist-01.jpg Silberhauch Herbst pose.jpg Sill zieht Boot.jpg Silberhauch Sommer.jpg Silberhauch mit Kaulquappen.jpg Silberhauch_Winter_2.jpg Film_1_Silberhauch.jpg Silvermist sitzt2.png Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-7535.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-8033.jpg Silver-Disney fairy book.jpg Category:Never Fairies Category:Water-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Characters Category:Main Characters